Confesión
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: No entiendo porqué estás tan molesto. – ¡Estoy molesto porque te quiero, John! En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca Sherlock se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Cerró la boca de golpe Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street"


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street"_

**N/A:** Creo que esto quedó algo OOC, o al menos eso me parece a mí. Quedan advertidos

–––––––––––––

La puerta del 221B de Baker Street fue violentamente azotada contra la pared al ser abierta, dejando entrar a un muy molesto John Watson, seguido de Sherlock, quien sólo seguía exclamando cosas detrás del rubio, moviendo exageradamente sus manos y caminando rápidamente detrás de él, notoriamente muy enfadado por algún motivo. Y la verdad, después de haber aguantado a Sherlock todo el camino desde Scotland Yard, John ya estaba harto de tantos dramas de parte del menor.

– ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? –Le gritó, dándose por fin la vuelta y encarándolo.

En los ojos de Sherlock, quien estaba a un escaso metro de distancia, se notó por un momento la sorpresa por la reacción del rubio, había pensado que lo iba a seguir ignorando todo el día, no eso. Pero esto no duró ni un segundo, y de no ser porque John era John y conocía perfectamente bien a su compañero, ni siquiera hubiera notado esa pequeña expresión. Sherlock no tardó en contestar enfadado.

–¡No! John, lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

–Sherlock, no eres mi madre y no vas a decirme qué hacer. Fui un soldado, ¿Lo recuerdas?

La conversación se iba acalorando conforme su enfado aumentaba.

– Claro que lo sé, y justo por eso creí que sabrías seguir una simple orden.

Dijo lo último dando una patada a una pobre silla cercana a él, tirándola al suelo con un golpe algo estruendoso y logrando que el montón de libros y pocos papeles que estaban sobre el suelo cayeran al piso, desordenándose por completo. Sherlock estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se inmutó del repentino cambio de actitud de John. Si antes estaba molesto, ahora estaba enfadado, ¡Esos papeles eran para que Sarah lo pudiera ascender en la clínica! Ya estaba, el trabajo que le costó una semana entera de hacer y que le podría ganar un aumento de sueldo estaba completamente arruinado por un berrinche de Sherlock Holmes.

– ¡Sherlock Holmes! –Gritó, logrando llamar la atención del menor, este dejó de despotricar por un segundo y lo miró levemente confundido. John rara vez se enojaba tanto con él como para gritarle.

John respiró un par de veces fuertemente, tratando de calmarse un poco antes de seguir hablando. Cabe decir que fue en vano.

–Primero, no tengo porqué seguir _tus_ ordenes, aunque a veces se te olvide, no todo el mundo está a tu disposición cuando quieras.

–John… –Empezó.

–En segundo lugar–Alzó la voz –¿Por qué te molesta tanto, eh? No es como si el criminal se haya escapado o algo así, todo salió bien.

–¡Nada salió bien, John! –Volvió a explotar –No sé si te diste cuenta, pero casi mueres.

–Pero no lo hice –Gritó de vuelta, dando unos pasos al frente, quedando a unos veinte centímetros de distancia del moreno.

–Sólo porque llegué a tiempo para salvarte –Contraatacó, dando un paso al frente, quedando a tan poca distancia que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro. Aunque, en esas circunstancias, a ninguno le importó.

–Sí, gracias, el gran Sherlock Holmes salvó el día de nuevo.

–No estoy bromeando.

–Yo tampoco lo estoy –En este punto, ambos respiraban agitadamente – Me salvaste otra vez, el criminal no escapó, todo salió bien. No entiendo porqué estás tan molesto.

– ¡Estoy molesto porque te quiero, John!

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca Sherlock se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Cerró la boca de golpe mientras su cara se ponía un poco más pálida.

–Sherlock –Tartamudeó con voz suave–Pero, ¿Qué…?

Definitivamente todo el anterior ambiente de enfado y enojo había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a una tensión casi palpable. Mientras que John estaba completamente rojo y viendo fijamente a Sherlock, el segundo estaba blanco como una sábana, maldiciéndose interiormente y con la vista baja, haciendo que sus rizos ocultaran sus ojos a John.

Por su parte, el rubio no sabía ni qué pensar. El corazón le estaba latiendo fuertemente y podía sentir el calor subiendo por su rostro hasta instalarse en sus mejillas y ni siquiera entendía porqué le pasaba eso. ¿En verdad Sherlock acababa de declararse? Bueno, de una manera muy extraña pero sí. Nunca había pensado escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, y ahora que por fin las había escuchado estaba vuelto un lío de emociones. No sabía que pensar, ni cómo reaccionar.

Y mientras John se debatía internamente entre si Sherlock había dicho eso en verdad o sólo había sido su imaginación. El detective quería morir en ese mismo momento. Acababa de declararse a John. John-yo-no-soy-gay-Watson, si alguien pensara que esa no era la peor situación en el planeta es que estaba demente. Sí, seguramente eso era el final de todo, seguramente John se separaría de él y nunca más querría volver a hablarle. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. No estaba seguro de por qué había dicho eso. Casi podía oír a Mycroft decirle que los sentimientos son una desventaja, y estaba creyéndolo. Si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado llevar por la situación y hubiera mantenido la cabeza fría, podría haberse controlado y hubiera evitado decir esa cosa. Esas dos palabras. Dos palabras que acabarían por siempre con su amistad.

Ante este último pensamiento sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer un poco. Daba igual, pensó, después de todo John ya lo odiaba, lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar salir de esa con un poco de dignidad y declararse de una manera más correcta.

–Te quiero, John –Repitió, sintiendo cada palabra como una puñalada en su pecho –Y no soportaría perderte. Por eso me enojé tanto cuando me desobedeciste y te metiste en la zona de peligro y casi mueres.

Volvió a hacer una pausa. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas con sus sentimientos.

–¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, creo que iré a Scotland Yard a ayudar a Lestreade con el caso– Sus palabras se entrecortaron tan sólo un instante, imposible de detectar para cualquier persona, pero no para John.

Aunque para cuando John iba a decir algo el detective ya se había ido.

–Estúpido… –Murmuró.

Se dejó caer al piso, recargó su espalda contra su sillón y dobló las piernas antes de esconder la cabeza en ellas. Estaba muy confundido. Sherlock siempre decía que estaba casado con su trabajo, que el amor era una basura, por dios ni siquiera entendía los sentimientos, ¿Y acababa de declararse? ¿A él? La cabeza le daba vueltas, seguramente en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

Estuvo ahí sentado bastante tiempo, no podría decir si había sido una o varias horas, pero sólo supo que en algún momento se quedó dormido en la misma incómoda posición en la que se encontraba al principio.

En cuanto despertó abrió los ojos perezosamente, ausente, y sin entender muy bien por qué estaba ahí sentado, su vista vagó por todo el piso. Hasta que se encontró con el violín de Sherlock. Y, por más estúpido que sonase, junto con los recuerdos de lo que había pasado llegó a él la revelación que llevaba toda la tarde esperado.

Sí, le gustaba Sherlock. Demonios claro que le gustaba. Era diferente, siempre corriendo a escenas del crimen, disfrutando de resolverlos y de demostrar su gran intelecto, siempre presumiendo. Pero siempre a su lado. Desde el momento en que se conocieron siempre estuvo ahí para él. Claro que a veces era un completo idiota insensible, pero con todos sus defectos Sherlock Holmes era el mejor hombre que John Watson nunca tendría el placer de conocer y eso era un hecho.

Y si, puede que pelearan muy a menudo, y que le costara mucho entenderlo. Pero en realidad, Sherlock siempre lo entendía a él, ¿No? Incluso cuando estaban a mitad de un caso no le importaba la opinión de nadie más excepto la suya. Siempre que estaba en problemas iba a ayudarlo y John hacía lo mismo con él. Siempre era atento, lo más atento de lo que Sherlock era capaz.

¿Por qué lo había negado por tanto tiempo? No lo sabía.

Y se sentía un completo idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Y con ese pensamiento llegó una nueva preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Sherlock? Seguramente había malinterpretado su reacción, él mismo lo habría malinterpretado de haber estado en situaciones contrarias. Preocupado, se levantó y se dedicó a dar vueltas por todo el piso, desesperado al no tener mucho más que hacer que esperar a que el menor volviera.

.

En cuanto abandonó Baker Street, con los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta, Sherlock caminó por las calles de Londres hasta uno de sus escondites que ni siquiera Mycroft conocía.

Un pequeño bar abandonado en una zona de mala fama, antes solía ir ahí para drogarse, pero desde hace un tiempo eso había dejado de parecer atractivo. Al menos su escondite podría servir de algo una vez más.

Llegó y empujó suavemente la chirriante puerta de bisagras oxidadas, dejándolo entrar al pequeño lugar. La habitación no era grande, a lo mucho del tamaño de la sala de su piso y estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de polvo y suciedad que seguramente contendría demasiadas bacterias como para contarlas. Los viejos muebles estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, y muy poca luz entraba, dejándolo todo en penumbras. Sherlock caminó lentamente hasta un rincón de la habitación, ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza para mover sus piernas. Se sentía temblar, su pecho estaba dolorosamente estrujado y sus ojos escocían. Lo único que quería era dejarse caer.

Y eso hizo, llegó al rincón y sin preámbulos se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse de pie un minuto más. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó de lado sobre el polvoso suelo, con sus rizos pegados al piso al igual que su mejilla Sherlock se dejó llevar. Se sentía destruido. Triste. Roto. Y lloró.

Ahí, hecho bola en el piso de uno de sus escondites donde sabía que Mycroft no lo podía encontrar con sus cámaras y donde sabía que nadie lo molestaría, lloró. Aunque luego se pateara mental y físicamente miles de veces por ser tan idiota y sentimental, y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. En ese momento nada le importaba.

Pero, ¡Por Dios, era Sherlock Holmes! No podía simplemente dejarse llevar por sus emociones y mandar su tan adorada fría lógica a la mierda, ¿o sí? Pero pese a cuanto lo intentara no podía pensar con claridad.

¿Cómo podría estar bien cuando acababa de perder a su mejor y único amigo por un estúpido error?

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Nunca debió haber dicho nada. Debió quedarse callado.

Estúpido.

Estaba demasiado aturdido, aturdido por sus sentimientos, por la situación, por todo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan vacío? Nunca. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se permitió _sentir_? Nunca desde que tenía cerca de ocho años, después de que pasó lo de Redbeard.

Y ahora, que había dejado de ser alguien tan parecido a Mycroft y empezaba a volver a ser alguien más…Humano, según los términos psicológicos. Lo arruinaba todo.

Estaba prácticamente seguro de que John no lo querría volver a ver después de eso ¿Cómo podría? Lo había arruinado todo.

Intentó entrar a su palacio mental varias veces para olvidarlo todo, pero siempre que lo intentaba volvía a pensar en John. Así que después de un tiempo se resignó a mejor desconectar su cerebro y sólo quedarse ahí tirado en un estado semiinconsciente.

Después de varias horas se dio cuenta de que, contra sus deseos, no podía quedarse ahí toda su vida.

Se levantó con pesar y salió de su pequeño escondite. Asegurándose primero de lucir lo más presentable posible de acuerdo a su estado, por más destruido que estuviese no podía simplemente dejar que Mycroft lo viera así por medio de sus cámaras.

Sin nada de prisa, caminó lentamente de regreso a Baker Street, ya era de madrugada. Seguramente John estaría o durmiendo, o en casa de Sarah, evitándolo. Volvió a sentir una puñalada en su pecho. Daba igual, de cualquier manera no tendría que verlo. Empacaría algo de ropa, tomaría su dinero y su calavera y se alejaría por un tiempo de Londres. Ocuparía su mente en algunos casos muy difíciles en algún otro país… Y no volvería.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente al 221B. Suspiró suavemente y sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como un gran esfuerzo, abrió suavemente la puerta del piso y entró. No pensaba demorarse mucho, tan sólo tomaría sus cosas y se iría.

Subió los escalones sin prisa y entró a la sala.

En cuanto entró, una muy conocida voz lo sacó de su estado ausente.

–Sherlock…

El rubio dejó de dar vueltas por todo el lugar. Había estado a punto de reventar de la ansiedad y varias veces estuvo a punto de llamarle a Mycroft para que hallara a Sherlock. Éste abrió enormemente los ojos, y John se sintió horrible al ver un poco de miedo en ellos. El menor miró nerviosamente a todos lados, como si buscara la mejor manera de huir de ahí.

–Sherlock –Volvió a decir –Eres el mayor estúpido de todos los tiempos.

Aunque el tono de voz de John no se alzó ni una décima, Sherlock sintió como todo su mundo se destruía con esas palabras. Muy en el fondo había guardado la pequeña esperanza de que John no lo odiara y todo estuviera bien entre ellos dos.

Sus ojos le quemaban por intentar contener las lágrimas.

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

Bajó la vista y se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar. Aunque en realdad se creía incapaz de hacer eso sin que su voz temblara. Para John nada de esto pasó desapercibido. Conociendo a Sherlock como lo hacía, cada mínimo cambio de humor en él era claro como el agua para John. Se sintió la peor persona en el planeta al verlo en ese estado.

Sherlock estaba destruido, y John iba y lo llamaba estúpido. Brillante plan. El poco enojo que tenía al no haber sabido nada del menor en todo el día desapareció en una milésima de segundo.

–Lo sé –su voz era entrecortada –No te preocupes, me iré de aquí en cuanto tome mis cosas…

Como si esto fuera una señal, John corrió frente al menor y lo abrazó fuertemente. Tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía con un abrazo. Este movimiento confundió mucho a Sherlock, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier cosa los brazos de John rodeándolo eliminaron cualquier pensamiento de él y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

–Estaba preocupado, eres un estúpido por no llamarme –Dijo John.

–John…

El mencionado se separó lentamente del otro y lo miró cálidamente.

–Sherlock, lo siento. Soy un idiota, no debí haber reaccionado así, lo lamento. –Hizo una pausa.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban vidriosos y se podía ver a leguas su confusión. Sin saber muy bien que decir, John se inclinó ligeramente y con suavidad colocó sus labios sobre los de Sherlock. Maravillándose por lo suaves que eran.

Sherlock era un lío de emociones, sus rodillas estaban temblando y el resto de su cuerpo no estaba en una condición muy diferente. Muy confundo cerró los ojos y disfrutó del suave contacto.

Después de unos momentos, fue John quien rompió aquél beso.

–Entonces ¿Eso fue…?

–Te quiero, Sherlock.

Ambos sonrieron. Cualquier rastro de duda había desaparecido.

**N/A:** No tengo idea de dónde salió esto, tenía un gran bloqueo del que logré medio salir por un rato y aproveché para escribir esto. Y aún así sigo pensando que le faltan muchas cosas. Soy un lío. Por lo mismo del bloqueo (en el que sigo)


End file.
